A New Hope
by Hotaru Vador
Summary: It's Sailor Saturn's destiny to die, but what if Hotaru has formed a family? What if Yaten can't live with her death? Please read & review!


The house was warm and welcoming. The scent of cinnamon lay in the air. Framed family pictures stood on a board. They showed a happy wedding couple, an exhausted woman holding a newborn child in her arms and a proud father. On the outside snow was falling and covered the adjoining garden with a blanket of white satin. However, the soul of the man living inside this house was black. He didn't pay attention to beauty surrounding him, because he had lost the most precious thing in the world: his wife. His green eyes had lost all brightness and joy. At the moment they stared at another pair of green eyes which didn't understand all the sadness and grief yet. It was the last thing left of her, the last remain. They had formed it together and it grew in innocent ignorance. However, the joy was even bigger when they had found out about their child. He couldn't have guessed that he would ever be so happy in his life, having a family of his own. His heart ached at remembering all the wonderful, perfect moments they had shared. First he was against returning to Earth, but when his two brothers and his princess had asked him to, he couldn't refuse. Now he thanked them, because he had met an angel there. After seeing her for the first time, he couldn't stand to his feelings, he tried to fight them off, but on the contrary they became even stronger. He regretted now that he had hurt her in profound ways, when not telling the truth about his emotions. Somehow she managed to see through the mean behaviour and rude words. She accomplished something nobody else was ever able to; she cracked his outer shell and saw to his core. Only her smile filled his normally cold-blooded heart with peace. That was everything he ever wanted: Peace, everlasting peace. Today he blamed himself for being so naiv, peace will never be everlasting.  
  
He had been aware of the fact that it was her destiny to keep the peace, even at the cost of her life. It was the destiny of all soldiers of the moon. Yet he didn't regret the time they had shared, not one second. She had given him the peace he had ever longed for. However, this was only one thing she had given him next to love, contentment and safety. It was her calm behaviour and soothing aura that had pulled him to her. Yes, he loved her and he regretted that he didn't tell her on each single passing day. Somebody might have thought that it was boring to live in such perfection, but he didn't want struggles since he already had to fight enough in his past. And they did fight before they started to date, as she possessed a strong inner fire. He remembered their first encounter, first approach, first kiss, suddenly getting the feeling of being loved for who you are. He whispered a hoarsy 'I love you' in the air, hoping that she might hear it, when tears began to well up in his eyes at seeing the events that brought her to death. He desperately closed his eyes to get rid of the memories, but his mind forced him to suffer. She raised her long and keen glaive high up in the air, regarded him a last time, her amethyst eyes were wet by tears, but she knew it was her duty. And he knew too. She had saved him, she had saved Arcadia, their daughter, and she had saved the world. What saved him now was their daughter. She already spread the same aura like her mother. It was Arcadia who kept him from collapsing, or worse- from suicide. He took the two months old girl in his arms and started to cradle her softly. Somehow she managed to soothe him with her toddler talk, yet he could not forget. He had lost his parents, now his wife. He damned his destiny. If he would also lose Arcadia? His friends had asked to be by his side and ease the pain, but he had refused, he wanted to be alone, he had to deal with it alone. If he would ever be able to love a woman like he had loved Hotaru? No, Yaten answered to himself, never.  
  
On the outside stood a woman with long emerald hair. Her ruby eyes sparkled when she looked down at the bundle she held in her arms. Suddenly the newborn baby opened its amethyst eyes, regarded the surroundings calmly and then- the little girl pointed at the house.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know that this story is a little mean, especially towards Yaten, but suddenly I've gotten the idea of writing a sappy thing. However, at the end there is still hope. If you want me to go on with the story, just write it in your feedbacks.. ( The characters Yaten Kou, Hotaru Tomoe and Setsuna Meio belong to Naoko Takeushi (misspelled???), Arcadia Kou on the other hand is a character created by me. Wanna know where I got that name from? Well, I found a very, very old script for Star Wars Episode 3, where Amidala was called Arcadia and I fell in love with that name... 


End file.
